Harry Potter and the Search For the Horcruxes
by X half blood prince x
Summary: MAJOR HBP SPOILERS IN SUMMARY AND STORY Harry potter and his friends beging their quest for the horcruxes,finding dangerous obstacles along they way.With Dumbledore gone Harry will lead the order of the phoenix,and hopefully save the wizarding world.Lives
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I dont own harry potter i am just borrowing J.Ks work to hopefully entertain people as she does so much.Thank you J.K.

CHAPTER 1: DUELS

Hermionie,Ginny,and Ron stood alongside Harry outside the Dursleys.This was their first stop before they started their quest for the horcruxes.After this they were going to Bill and Fleur's wedding.Then it was off to Godrics Hollow if everything went according to plan.

"Are we going to go in or just stand out here all day," Ron asked.

"Im just steeling myself Ron,this is a little bit harder for me,but im ready, Lets go."

He led the onto the porch where he rapped on the door.

"Hell-Oh it's you.What do you want," Vernon asked from the doorway.

"I think you remember Professor Dumbledore telling you last summer I would be coming here one more time."

"Oh yes,well why are they here," He said gesturing to Ron,Hermionie,and Ginny.

"There staying here with me."

"Oh are they."

"Yes."

"No,I won't allow it."

"Whats going on here," asked Aunt Petunia who just walked into the hallway.

"He thinks he's bringing these freaks into our home."

Before anyone knew what happened Harry drew his wand and had it pointed at Uncle Vernon.

"You will not speak of my friends like that."

"What are you going to do,you can't do magic outside of school boy,I know that."

"Im not in school anymore."

"Thats a lie," Aunt Petunia ejaculated. "I know for a fact you have one more year,Lily went for seven."

"Well other things have come up and I won't be going back.Now let us assume you have kindly invited us in."

He stalked past Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia,the others hurrying after him.He went straight up the stairs and into his room.He took his trunk out of his pocket (he had shrunken it on they way here) and enlarged it.

"You want me to enlarge your trunks?"

"Yes,please," Hermionie said.

They took out their trunks and he enlarged them one by one.

"Hold on,im going to enlarge the room."

With a lazy swish of his wand the room began expanding.Now his room was about the size of the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry,how did you do that, thats N.E.W.T level magic?"

"Well,before when you guys went to Grimmauld Place,to pick up Ginny."

Harry wasn't going to bring her on his mission but after much argument she said she didn't care if she got hurt she just wanted to be with him.It took the help of Ron,Hermionie,and Mrs.Weasley to prove to Harry that she was safer with Harry,seeing as how he was so powerful.

"When you guys went to pick up Ginny I was in Diagon Alley getting books in Flourish and Blotts.Books on defense,dark magic,light magic,and everyday charms,hexes,and curses."

"Oh,well,Im glad you are studying.I only wish other people would to." She said this last part looking at Ron.

"Yeah,well I guess you guys will need beds,huh?"

With another flick of his wand three more beds appeared next to each other.Harry laid on his and Ginny laid on top of him

"Harry," Ginny said, "How long will we be here?"

"Three days max,maybe two."

"Oh,what is the point in coming here if the protection will wear off when you turn seventeen?"

"I don't know,but if it wasn't for Dumbledore wanting me here,I wouldn't be here.Im doing it for him." His voice caught in his throat and his eyes got cloudy so he turned his head away from Ginny.

"Are you okay,Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Harry said turning back toward her. "I just can't stand that he's gone.He was like a grandfather to me,And now he's gone.My teacher,my mentor,my protector."

As he sat there,he looked like a vulnerable child,and for the first time since Dumbledore died he broke down and sobbed into Ginny's arms.Ron and Hermionie sat in the corner looking sad and worried for their friend.They got up and came to the bed.

"Hey Harry,are you okay?" Hermionie asked.

He sat up on the bed and Ginny started rubbing his back to soothe him.

"I'm just worried,and scared,he was always there to protect me you know,and now he's gone."

"Harry you are going to get through this war and win,you are a great wizard,and someday soon you will be as powerful and smart as Dumbledore,hell,you are almost there," Ginny consoled him.

"Yeah,mate you have faced death eaters,and V-Vol,You know who many times and won," Ron said.

"Yeah,Harry and we will be with every step of the way,and the order," Hermionie told him confidently.

"Yeah,Harry,after we find and destroy the horcruxes we will be with you when you face Vol-Voldemort," Ginny confided

"You said his name."

"Yeah,I've been practicing for two days."

Harry actually laughed at this statement.

"Whats so funny."

"Nothing,You guys want something to drink?" Harry asked,his mood now happy.

"I'll take a butterbeer," Ron said.

"I want one too." Hermionie agreed.

"Me too."

"Ok four butterbeers it is."

With a third flick of his wand four butterbeers appeared,hovering in midair waiting for someone to take it."

"Thanks mate."

"Yeah thanks Harry."

"Yes,thanks Harry," Ginny said kissing him on the lips.Ron looked away pointedly.

"Well what do you guys want to do." Harry asked them.

"What is there to do around here," Ginny asked in reply.

"Well,we can sit in my room,go to the park,we can go to my neighbor's house,we can study,or, my choice,we can practice dueling."

"How can we do that here." Hermionie asked.

"A few simple charms and we can have our own dueling arena."

"Im up for it," Ron said.

"Me too if Hermionie is."

"Yes,I will."

"Great just hold on for five minutes."

He set down his butterbeer and pulled out his wand again.With the first swish the room enlarged even more to the size of about the great hall at Hogwarts.Another swish and all the furniture and everything else was against the walls.

"Okay thats done now what do we need on here," He was talking to himself more than anyone.

With three more flicks of his wand he put an imperturable charm on the room,a silencio charm, and a lock on the door.

"Okay I think we are ready.Who wants to go first."

"I think we should do two on two,me and Harry against Ron and Hermionie."

"I can go for that if its okay with Hermionie."

"Yeah thats okay with me lets go."

"I'll count us down," Harry said. "Ready,one... two...three."

"Expelliarmus," Ron started with.

Harry was ready, "Protego,stupefy."

Ron easily dodged this curse and yelled "Impedimenta."

Harry sidestepped and yelled, "Blastium."

His curse hit Ron in the chest and sent him flying backwards into the wall.Harry looked over at Ginny,she was deadlocked with Hermionie.

"Stupefy," Harry shouted,trying to catch Hermionie off guard.She jumped aside and his curse missed.

Ron was getting back up now and was firing curses at Harry left, right, and center. "Protego" Harry yelled as one came for his chest.

A stray curse went over Harry's right shoulder and hit Ginny.Her wand flew from her hand and landed in front of Ron.

"Oh Harry what ever will you do, its two on one now," Ron mocked him.

"Expelliarmus," Hermionie shouted at Harry.

"Protego,stupefy."

She ducked his curse and fired another curse that went over Harry's head.

"Blastium,stupefy," Harry yelled sending two perfectly aimed curses at Ron,and Hermionie who both had to jump on the ground to avoid them.In which time Harry yelled "Accio Ginny's wand."

Her wand soared grcefully into his hand and he threw it back to her.

"Thanks Harry,expelliarmus," she yelled as she disarmed Hermionie.

At the same time that happened Harry yelled "Stupefy."

Ron just got his shield up to block the curse but it was to strong and broke through,hitting him in the chest.

"Duel is over,me and Ginny win." Harry said as he walked over to where Ron was laying."Ennervate."

"Oh,what happened."

"Me and Harry just kicked your butts in a duel," Ginny taunted.

"Bloody hell mate that was some good dueling."

"Thats only half of what I can do."

"What was that curse you used on Ron,Harry," Hermionie asked.

"Blastium,thats a blasting curse.Right useful to."

"Isn't that like reducto then." Ginny asked.

"No,reducto blasts rock or metal out of the way,but if you used it on a person it could break a bone,or cause internal damage,whereas the blastium curse only blasts the people out of the way."

"Oh,so we shouldn't use reducto on people," Ron said.

"Well not on good people,but I imagine it would be good to use in a duel against death eaters," His voice became cold on the last two words.

"So,what else can you do,mate?" Ron said

"Okay,if you guys really want to see what I can do lets duel again,you three against me."

"Your mad,you will get pummeled," Ron said.

"If I lose you guys can have ten galleons each."

"Your on," Ron said changing his mind.

"Are you sure Harry," Ginny asked.

"Yes,I am now get over there with Ron and Hermionie so I can win my duel."

"Okay now I bet ten galleons I can win in under thirty seconds."

"Your on," Ron said again.

"One.." Harry counted. "Two..three."

Ginny began with a disarming curse,Hermionie a stupefy curse,and Ron another stupefy curse.

"Protego," Harry shouted.His sheild blocked out all three of their curses successfully.

Ron shot another curse at Harry but with a flick of Harry's wand the curse disappeared in midair.

"Blastium,Expelliarmus." His blasting curse hit Hermionie in the chest and sent her into the wall like Ron.His disarming curse flew over Ginny's head.

"Stupefy," Ron shouted.

Again Harry flicked his wand and the curse disappeared.

"Expelliarmus,stupefy,Blastium,petrificus totalus,impedimenta," Harry shouted in succession.

His disarming curse hit Hermionie who was just getting up from his blasting curse,his stupefy curse went wide left over Ron.His blasting curse also went wide left over Ginny.His body binding spell hit Ron and he fell over stiff as a board.And finally his impediment jinx hit Ginny.

"Expelliarmus," Harry said lazily as Ginny's wand flew into his hand.

"And I won,again."

Harry returned Hermionie's wand to her and said "Finite," pointing his wand at Ginny,ending his curse effect.

"Well Ron,Thirty two seconds,I owe you guys ten galleons each.'Finite'," he said lifting the body bind on Ron.

"Harry,how did you make my curse disappear?"

"Well,Its not something you will find in a book thats for sure."

"Why is that," Hermionie asked.

"Because,I made it up.What you do is vanish it."

"How did you come up with that idea?" Ginny asked him.

"Well,I was thinking one day after Dumbledore died,of a different way to stop curses from hitting you,you know a more efficient way than the sheild charm.So I wondered if you could possibly vanish it somehow, so I tried it with Remus and it worked.And the best part is,it even works on unforgivables.The basic idea came from when I was dueling Snape.He kept making my curses disappear using legilimency,which I have also learned to do,although its harder."

"Wow, so you are getting pretty good at dueling arn't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah,I am.I can teach you guys some of it to."

"That would be great mate," Ron said.

"Im thinking of teaching the order also.But you have to be really powerful to do it.And it takes alot of concentration."

"Wow we have been dueling for about two hours," Ginny told them,looking at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand

"Oh yeah,what time is it?"

"Its six o'clock."

"Oh,its getting late."

"Harry,I know this is a little off topic but,where are we going to look for the horcruxes at first?" Ginny asked him.

"Well,I have to find Naigini,Voldemort's snake, oh come on Ron," he said,for Ron flinched when he heard his name.

"You have got to start saying his name if you go on this mission with me.I want you to say his name right now."

"V-V-Voll,I can't do it Harry."

"Do it,or I'll hex you," He said taking out his wand and pointing it at Ron.

Not wanting to be on the recieving end of one of Harry's hexes Ron said, "Okay, Vol-Voldemort.Are you happy now."

"Yes,I am,anyway where was I,oh yeah.I have to find Naigini,the Slytherin locket,the Hufflepuff cup,and something of Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor,although I think it will be Ravenclaws."

"Why don't you think it will be something of Gryffindor's," Hermionie asked him.

"Because I know where that something of Gryffindor's is,and its safe,for now."

"So where are we going to look first," Ginny asked once more.

"Well,I'd like to get Naigini first,but to do that we need a spy in Voldemort's ranks.Then after that I want to figure out who R.A.B is and get the locket.I do however have an idea of where one horcrux might be."

"Where," All three of them said in unison.

"At the orphanage where Tom Riddle grew up,or at his muggle father's house possibly."

"Harry this will be very hard with just us four," Hermionie said.

"I know,thats why I am going to take Remus,Kingsley Shacklebolt,Mad Eye,Tonks,and Bill with us."

"Why them," Hermionie asked.

"Because they all have something we need,Remus is good at defensive spells,Mad Eye,Kingsley,and Tonks are good at offensive spells,and Bill is a cursebreaker and we might have some wards to get through."

"Oh,that makes sense."

"Yeah,Well,I don't know about you guys,and girls,but I'm hungry," Harry said.

"Yeah,I am too," Ron said.

"When are you ever not hungry Ron," Ginny teased.

"All the time,"Ron argued.

"Well anyway Im hungry too," Hermionie agreed.

"Yeah,me too," Ginny said.

"Well lets go get something to eat.There is a resturant down the street.Make sure you have your wands."

Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked out of his room and down the stairs,the other two in tow.

"You should try their hamburgers,their delicious," Harry said as they exited the house and walked down the street.

"So Harry,are we going to Riddle's or-"

"Silencio," Harry had his wand on Ron.

"Don't talk about that here. 'Finite'."

"Sorry mate,I didn't think-"

"Its ok just don't do it again.okay this is it," Harry said as they entered a small building.He got in line behind a man and women with their son.After they ordered it was Harry's turn.

"Can we have four cheeseburgers please," Harry said to the girl behind the counter.

"Ok that will be, nine dollars and fifty cents."

Harry handed her the money and walked over to a table to wait for their food.

"Harry,whats wrong," Ginny asked,for he had looked sharply outside with a troubled look on his face.

"N-nothing,thought I saw something."

"Oh good our foods here," Ron said happily as the lady brought their food and set it down on the table.

Nothing was said as they ate dinner,but as they finished Ron let out a huge burp.

"Ron,that was just gross," said Hermionie clearly scandalized.

"Come on,lets go back."

Harry got up and went outside followed by the others.Ginny caught up with him and took his hand in hers.

"Whats wrong?"

"When we were inside,I thought I saw someone in the bushes,but when I looked again it was nothing."

"Wait up guys," Ron said as him and Hermionie caught up.

"Sorry I just wanna get ho-" He stopped talking and looked around sharply.

He turned around and started walking again.

"Guys look,we're being followed,You guys go back while I hold them off alright."

"No we are-"

"No," He cut Ginny off. "I made all of you promise me You would follow my orders if you came,that includes run-"

_crack_

Harry was cut off by a loud crack.When he turned around,standing in the middle of the street was a death eater.

"GO NOW," Harry yelled.

Several more cracks filled the air as more death eaters filled the street.

"Blastium,expelliarmus,stupefy," Harry yelled,each on of his curses hitting a different target.

"Oh,wittle baby Potter," The cold high voice of Bellatrix Lestrange said.

"I will give you one chance to leave unhurt."

Laughter followed this statement by all deatheaters.

"Are you missing your Dumbledore,wittle baby Potter."

Rage exploded inside Harry but he supressed it,less he get sloppy in his dueling.

"Lestrange,how rude,no hello."

"Avada kedavra," She shreiked angrily.

Her killing curse went way over Harry's head and hit a street light that exploded.

"Blastium," Harry shouted.

Bellatrix jumped to the ground to avoid the curse but by the time she got up Harry had already sent a disarming curse that hit her in the face.She flew backwards,knocking over another death eater.Her wand landed in front of the death eater closest to Harry.By Harrys count there was about twelve death eaters.

"Stupefy," Ginny yelled from behind Harry.They had obviously not gone,like he told them to.

The death eater she was trying to curse put up their sheild in time to block her curse.Curses were flying everywhere around Harry.

"Levicorpus,Blastium,Stupefy," Harry yelled,his curses hit each one of their targets.

"Reducto," One death eater yelled that Harry remembered to be the blonde death eater from Hogwarts.

Harry flicked his wand and the curse disappeared.

"Stupefy," Harry shouted.His curse caught the blonde death eater in the face.

"Stupefy," Ron shouted,hitting a death eater trying to revive another.

"Expelliarmus," Ginny shouted,and her curse hit another death eater.There was now only three death eaters left.

"Petrificus totalus," Hermionie yelled,and she too hit a death eater.

"Blastium,stupefy," Harry said lazily as he rounded up the last two death eaters.

Several more cracks sounded and Remus,Tonks,Moody,and Kingsley appeared behind Harry.

"Harry,are you guys okay," Remus asked.

"Hold on Remus couple more things to take care of."

With a swish of his wand Harry conjured anti apparation ropes around the death eaters,all of them except Bellatrix who had regained her wand and had it pointing at Harry,while everyone on Harry's side had their wands on her.

"Put your wands down,I can handle her."

Nobody argued but did as he said.

"And now I will kill you just like your little dog, Avada kedavra."

With another flick of his wand her killing curse disappeared.

"How did you-"

"Reducto," Harry cut her off.His curse hit her in her wand arm and she screeched in pain.But before he could conjure anti apparation ropes around her she disapparated.

"Did you guys defeat all of them by yourself," Remus asked pointing towards the death eaters that were bound in ropes.

"Well,it was mostly Harry we only got one each," Ginny answered.

"Well done,all of you," Tonks said.

"Remus,we are going to go inside the house and get our stuff,then we are going back to headquarters."

"Ok Harry,we will wait here with the death eaters till the ministry gets here."

Harry led they way inside the house,past his relatives who were watching at the window,the noise had gotten their attention just as it did the neighbors.Harry walked past them,up the stairs and into his room.He undid the charms he put on the room,vanished the beds and shrunk the trunks.Without a word he picked up his trunk and Hedwigs cage,and walked out the door.

"Remus,I am going to apparate their now you all stay here and handle the ministry.Hey Gin grab my arm."

She did as she was told and he disapparated,followed by Hermionie,then Ron.They apparated outside and the house began to stretch into existence,when it was fully formed they walked inside.The smell of must greeted them in the entrance hall.As they walked upstairs to put their stuff away they passed Mrs. Blacks portrait.

"Are you okay Harry," Ginny asked as she kissed him.

"Yeah,im okay,this place just sorta reminds me of him."

"Harry,you don't want to forget him,you should want to remember.Its ok to mourn Harry,but don't let your sadness of him being gone make you want to forget him."

"I know,your right Gin.I think I hear some of the order downstairs lets go."

As they walked downstairs hand in hand Harry couldn't help but love Ginny.

"Harry dear,Ginny,Ron,Hermionie,are you guys okay?" Mrs Weasley asked them all as she hugged them each in turn.

"Yes,we're all right mum,Harry saved us," Ron answered.

"Oh Harry thank you,are you all right though dear.?"

"Yes,Im okay."

"You should see some of the things Harry can do with a wand mum,he's amazing," Ginny told her.

"Oh yes Im sure."

"Remus," Harry said, "We have order business to take care of."

Harry led the way into the kitchen where they had their order meetings,closely followed by members of the order,and Ron,Hermionie,and Ginny.Among the members were Sturgis Podmore,Remus,Kingsley,Tonks,Mad Eye,Bill,Arthur,and Molly Weasley,Minerva Mcgonogall,Hagrid,Dedalus Diggle,and a couple Harry didn't know.

"Ok,Since Dumbledore has gone,I will be taking over for the order."

Several people shouted at this statement.

"Please be quiet,quiet,QUIET!"He yelled."Thats better,now many of you may not think I am qualified for this job,to those people I say,how many of you can defeat ten death eaters alone,who among you can survive four encounters with Voldemort himself."

Several people gasped,many flinched.

"Many of you, cannot even say his name,now this is a matter we can discuss later, but right now we have more important things at hand.Now that Dumbledore's gone what happens to this house?"

"Well,its still yours Harry,so you tell us," Remus replied.

"No Remus,you misunderstand,Dumbledore was the secret keeper for this place,which means nw that he's gone that magic no longer protects this place. "

"Ah,Harry this is something we didn't think of,but I guess we will need a new secret keeper."Remus said.

"I will do that," Harry said.

Several people also yelled out at this comment.

"And anyone who doesn't agree with this,can duel me for proof,that I am the most powerful."

"Well Potter,I'll duel you," Podmore said with a sneer.

"Just you."

"I am an auror Potter,you will be no problem."

"Okay in the drawing room,five minutes."

And without another word he walked out of the room,the shocked Hermioine,Ron,and Ginny behind him.

When Podmore entered the drawing room it was enlarged and turned into a dueling arena.

"Well Podmore,are you ready?"

He didn't say anything,just took his stance.

"Ginny,if you could count us down."

"Uh,right.Three..two...one."

Podmore shot a disarming curse first,which Harry easily dodged.Then he aimed and shot a yellow curse Harry didn't know.

"Protego,Expelliarmus."

Podmore easiliy dodged the disarming curse and yelled "Stupefy."

With a flick of his wand Harry made the curse disappear.Podmore was clearly stunned when this happened.

"Blastium." Harry said lazily.His curse hit Podmore making him fly through the air."Expelliarmus."

Podmore's wand soard gracefully into Harry's hand.

"Now,do you still think you're more powerful than me."

"How did you make my curse disappear?"

"Thats my little secret.Now if you could all follow me back into the kitchen we have more to discuss."

They followed him back into the kitchen and everyone took their seat.

"Ok,Now me,and my friends Ron,Hermionie,and my girlfriend Ginny are going on a mission.A mission that few of you will know.But we can't do it alone,I would like to ask for help,only those people I trust will know about this mission.Now I would like to ask Remus,Kingsley,Bill,Tonks,and Mad Eye,will you five come along on our mission nd help us in any way you can?"

"I will," Remus was first to respond.

Tonks was second, " Of course."

"Harry you are like a brother to me,and you think I would leave Ginny alone with you," Bill said,only half joking about the second part.

"Harry,I have grown to like you,and I will do anything to help you,of course I'll come," Kingsley said smiling.

"I guess you'll be needing someone with my expertise," Moody joked. "I don't like many people Potter,Dumbledore was one of the few I did like now that he's gone,I guess you will have to be the next one I like.No question,Im going."

"Oh Mad Eye,you ol' softy," Tonks laughed.

"I thank you all,you don't know how much this means."

"Potter," Mcgonogall said, "I was wondering if you might come back to Hogwarts?"

"Professor,with all due respect,there is nothing left that Hogwarts can teach me."

"Not to learn Potter,to teach.We need a Defense Against the Dark Arts.I was hoping you might agree to teach it."

"Well Professor,as you heard I do have a mission,if in about a month I have found nothing,I will teach."

"Okay,fair enough Potter,there is one more thing,Professor Dumbledore left a will.He has left you a large amount of money along with all of his possesions in his office.That includes his pensieve which he says has memories you may want to see.He also wanted me to give you this," She said holding up a wand.

"Is that-"

"Yes,Potter,this is Professor Dumbledore's wand,I think he wanted you to have because yours won't work against You-know-who."

"Thank you Professor."

"There was one more thing he desired,when you are older,and ready,he requested you be made Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"What,wow.Thank you Professor,I heard you get the best candy as headmaster."

"Potter,you are more and more like Professor Dumbledore everyday," Mcgonogall said with a tear in her eye but smiling all the same.

"Thank you Professor,that is truly the best compliment anyone could give me."

"Sorry to interrupt,but are we sleeping here tonight or do you think it to much of a risk without the fidelius charm?" Remus asked.

"Well,Sirius said there was almost every protection charm know to wizard kind on this house, so I think it will be safe,at least until morning.For now that is all you can go home or stay here if you want,goodnight," Harry said as he got up.

"Hey guys can you wait in my room for me," Harry asked his friends. "Remus,can I talk to you."

"Sure Harry what is it?"

"I just wanted to know,wad Sirius a good wizard?"

"Oh,he wasn't good,he was great.Sirius and your father were the best duelers in our year,followed closely by your mother.Yes,Lily was particularly good at charms.Then after her it was me,then I hate to say it was Snape."

"Oh,wow.Well,thanks Remus."

"Your welcome."

Harry made his way up the stairs,happy he found out this information.

"Harry what did you talk to Lupin about?" Ginny asked.

"I just wanted to know if Sirius and my parents were good duelers."

"Why did you want to know that,Harry." Hermionie asked.

"I was just wondering.Well,I don't know about you guys,but Im tired."

"Me too,I think I'll go to bed," Hermionie said as she got up and left.

"Yes,I think I'll go to,goodnight Harry," Ginny said as she kissed him.

His tongue seeked entrance to her mouth and she eagerly allowed it.

"Get off my sister Potter."

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Goodnight Harry."

She left the room without a word to Ron.

"Well,Im going to bed Ron,see you in the morning." Harry put on his pajamas and got in bed.He fell asleep as his head hit the pillow.

End chapter...


	2. Chapter 2new weapons

DISCLAIMER: I dont own harry potter,i wish i did,but i dont.

Harry woke to the smell of eggs and bacon,Ron was still sleeping.The digital clock said it was six thirty.He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.As he stepped inside, the hot water melted his pain away,and his stress seemed to release.After about fifteen minutes of showering he stepped out of the bathroom.It was still to early for anybody to be up,but he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Remus sipping on coffee and talking to Kingsley.

"Harry,have a seat," Remus said.

"Thank you."

"What are you doing up so early," Remus asked.

"I woke up at six thirty and I couldn't get back to sleep."

"Hey Harry,I was thinking,maybe me and Remus could give you some defense lessons."

"Well,is there anything you guys can actually teach me,forgive me but I am slightly more powerful than you guys im sure."

"Well,getting a bit confident now are you,And yes,you may well be more powerful than myself and Remus,but there is still things we can teach you,maybe we can get Tonks and Alastor to help also.Alastor trained alongside Dumbledore himself,im sure he has some interesting things he could teach you."

"Okay,I would gladly learn some new things."

"So,Harry,what can you tell us about this mission we agreed to?"

"Well,Remus,First we are going to Godrics Hollow,I want to see my parents graves,see where we used to live,and maybe buy a house of my own.Then,after that we might go to the orphanage where Voldemort grew up,and the house his father lived in.And last,we will find out where Voldemort's headquarters are,infiltrate them,and kill his snake Naigini."

"Why do you want to do that?" Kingsley asked.

"Oh,thats right,you don't know the story."

Harry began his story of the horcruxes and how he had to find four more before he could kill Voldemort himself.

"I have an idea," Kingsley said after Harry finished his story. "Why don't we kill Voldemort,and even if he can't die till we destroy the horcruxes,maybe he will lose his body and be how he was the first time you destroyed him.Then at least that will give us some time."

"You know,I never thought of that,but it might work," Remus agreed.

"I doubt it,he probably thought of that already and took some precations to make sure it won't happen,and if thats the case,it could do more damage to me."

"Oh,well then I guess we will just have get a spy in his ranks and attack when its time."

"Yes,Thats all we can do Kingsley,so Remus,are you still going underground with the werewolves?"

"Yes,until Dumbledore died I was,since then none of the order have really been on any missions,but I was planning on going back down in a couple of days.But as we have our mission it will have to wait."

"Yes,okay well,from now on,I will hardly ever be at headquarters so I will need someone to take over for me while im gone,Remus you will be my second in command,Kingsley,you third,Alastor after you,then Tonks,now since we will all be gone for a while, I am putting Minerva in charge.Remus you are to let her know."

"I will do that,but Harry,there is a way for you to communicate with the order even if your away."

"There is,how."

"These," Remus answered,handing Harry a medallion. "You put it around your neck,and if it gwts warm someone is contactibg you,or if you want to contact someone you say their name into the medallion,then say Order of the Phoenix,For instance," He pulled out his own medallion and said, "Harry Potter,Order of the Phoenix."

Harry's medallion grew warm and Remus voice came out.

"Oh,okay thank you."

"Good morning Harry," Ginny said as she came into the kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head," Harry replied kissing her.Him and the others had been talking for about an hour.

"Remus,I want everyone in the Order to have one of these,and that includes Ginny,can you take care of that for me?"

"Of course,Harry,I'll get right on it."

"Thank you."

"Morning mate," Ron said tiredly from the doorway. "Where is mum?"

"I don't know she hasn't gotten up yet."

As if on cue,Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen in her nightgown.

"Morning you lot,what would you like for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon,oh and sausage," Ron replied.

"So,Harry,I was thinking we could start our lessons today,what do you say?" Kingsley asked him.

"Yeah,that would be great,but I want my friends there too."

"Of course,They will need training too if they are to go on this mission."

"Yes,well I am ready whenever they are."

"Just let me finish eating."

"I am ready now,and Hermionie is getting showered and dressed," Ginny informed them.

"Im here now though" Hermionie said as she came into the kitchen.

"Hermionie dear,do you want breakfast?"

"No,thank-you Mrs. Weasley,im not hungry."

"Harry,I will be in the drawing room when your ready."

"Ok,Kingsley."

"Harry," Remus said from behind his _Daily Prophet_ , "I was thinking,some time in the near future you may need to fight hand to hand combat,or with weapons,such as knives or swords,and I think you should let Alastor teach you."

"Yeah that might be a good idea,I'll mention it to him."

"Im ready to train now," Ron said as he finished eating.

"Ok,lets go." Harry led they way to the drawing room where Kingsley was sitting on the couch waiting.

"Are you four ready,good,the first spell im teaching you is only auror approved which means you and the aurors are the only ones who know it.What this curse does,is drain the magical energy of the enemy for one minute,while also body binding them.The incantation is _Stupefaylus totalus._Go ahead and try it on each other.Harry you first."

"Stupefaylus totalus," Harry shouted with his wand on Ron.He went stiff as a board and Harry felt,rather than see his magical energy drain from him.

"Wow,cool curse that can come in handy."

"Yeah but can someone release me?" Ron asked from the ground.

"Finite.Im afraind you will have to wait one minute to get your magic back.Now,I don't want you three to get your hopes up,you might not get the curse today,Harry is very powerful,So don't set you standards to be as powerful as him.Now,Ginny,try it on Harry."

"Stupefaylus totalus," Ginny screamed at Harry.Her curse hit him and he fell to the ground,rigid as a board,his magical energy drained.

"Wow,Ginny excellent job,can you help me."

"Finite."

"That was great Ginny,I didn't expect that."

"Thanks,Kingsley,Thanks Harry."

"Now, Hermionie,try it on Ginny."

"Stupefaylus totalus," Hermionie yelled.Her curse whizzed at Ginny at struck her in the chest doing the same thing that is did to Harry,and Ron.

"Finite,Great going Hermionie,you did it," Harry congratulated.

"Yeah that was great," Ron stated.

"Ron,your turn," Ginny said.

"Okay Hermionie,you ready?"

"Yes go ahead."

"Stupefaylus totalus," His voice rang out as his curse hit her in the leg,the effect the same as before.

"Brilliant Ron," Harry chided.

"Wow,good job Ron."

"Yes,good job but can you unbind me please," Hermionie pleaded.

"Finite," Ron said as he unbinded her.

"Excellent all of you,I have no doubt you will all make great aurors one day."

"Thanks,Kingsley," Harry said. "I-

Harry's words were drowned out by a lud explosion in the entrance hall.Harry raced out there,Kingsley and the others hot on his heels.There on the street outside and filling into the house were hundreds of deatheaters.

"GINNY,RON,HERMIONIE,GO WARN THE OTHERS AND GET OUT OF HERE,NOW."

They didn't wait to be told twice,they fled into the kitchen where the rest of the order was to warn them.Dozens of death eaters closed in around Harry and Kingsley.

"Expelliarmus,stupefy," Harry shouted,hitting two death eaters.He heard Kingsley shout the same two spells on the side of him.

"Avada kedavra," one death eater shouted.His killing curse went wide left and hit another death eater.

Harry saw Remus,Mr. Weasley,Mrs.Weasley,Bill,Podmore, and Tonks file into the room behind him,but he didn't have time to think about it as curses flew around his head.He also saw outside Professor Mcgonogall,Dedalus Diggle,Moody and a couple people Harry didn't know.The crowd of death eaters was pushing the order outside as curses still flew overhead.

"Blastium,Protego," Harry shouted. "Stupefaylus totalus,Expelliarmus,Silencio."

Kingsley was battling two death eaters and winning,Remus with two and Professor Mcgonogall with two,while all the rest had one,and still more death eaters were watching,away from the battle.A dozen death eaters closed in around Harry in a circle.As he sheiled and vanished splells from in front of him a curse hit him in his arm from the back.He fell to the cement cradling his arm,it felt like it was broken.

"Reducto," Harry heard one death eater shout,but he never felt the curse,instead he looked up and saw three order members he didn't know,including one that looked Harry's age battling with two death eaters a peice.

"Expelliarmus," Harry shouted at one death eater.

The order was in bad shape,two bodies were on the ground,spread eagle,Tonks was battling a death eater while sporting a broken nose and some bruises,Kingsley seemed to be winning two different death eaters than before,but he was limping badly.Professor Mcgonogall was battling two death eaters still but was bleeding badly from her arm.

"STUPEFY," Harry shouted,his curse more powerful than normal as it hit six death eaters.

"Reducto,"

"Stupefy,"

"Sectumsempra,"

Harry heard three death eaters yell,there spells speeding for him.They were on three sides of him perfectly aimed,he had no where to go.Just as the curses were about to hit him,three sheilds were put up aroud him,absorbing the curses.Harry saw the three people that saved him earlier that he didn't know were the ones who saved him again.

"Thank you," He shouted over the noise.They smiled their acknowledgement and kept on dueling.As more order members showed up,the death eaters began to lose so they disapparated.Within the next ten minutes all the death eaters were either gone or bound in anti-apparation ropes.

"Everyone,go to the burrow and wait there, I will be there shortly," Harry yelled.

Cracks were heard as people apparated to the burrow.

"Mr. Weasley,can you handle everything here."

"Yes,go on."

Harry apparated with a pop into the burrows kitchen where everyone was sitting and waiting.

"Whats the report?"

"Well,Sturgis Podmore and Dedalus Diggle were killed,Tonks,Professor Mcgonogall,and Kingsley are hurt pretty bad.Other than that the rest of us are fine," Remus reported.

"How were they able to find us," Kingsley asked.

"I suspect that since there is no fidelius charm on the house anymore they were able to find it,but I thnk they waited till I got there to attack," Harry answered.

"Well,what do we do now,where will we go?" Remus asked.

"Well,we have two choices.Hogwarts,or we can use my house."

"Harry,you don't have a house," Remus said.

"I was going to buy one in Godrics Hollow where my parents used to live,we will be going there today,and I will be buying a house immediately.Remus,could you go back to Grimmauld place and get mine,Ginny's,Ron's,and Hermionie's stuff?"

"Of course,I will be right back." And with that he disapparated with a pop.

"Speaking of which,where are Ron,Hermionie,and Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley answered, "They are up in their room,when the battle started I sent them straight off."

"Could you send them down please,Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes of course," and without another word she went upstairs to get them.

"Kingsley,will you be able to join us today on our mission?"

"Yes,its just a broken leg,I can have Madame Pomfrey heal it in a jiffy."

"What about you Tonks?"

"I will be fine,just a couple of bruises,Molly already healed my nose."

"Okay,how are you doing Professor?"

"Oh,I will be fine," Mcgonogall replied.

"Okay,while we are gone you are in charge,I want you to put all your attention to getting the vampires on our side."

"Vampires," she said skeptically.

"Yes,Voldemort already has giants,werewolves, and dementors,we need the vampires."

"Oh,Harry I was so worried,"Ginny said as she ran into the room and kissed him.

"Im okay,do you actually think death eaters could beat me."

"So your not hurt then?" Hermionie asked.

"No,Im okay.But you guys need to get ready we are leaving in one hour."

"We don't have our stuff mate," Ron said.

"I had Remus go get it,he should be back any minute."

Almost as if on cue Remus apparated in front of them carrying a cat,and an owl cage with Hedwig and Pigwidgeon inside.He gave Crookshanks to Hermionie and the owl cage to Ron and took out four miniature trunks from his pocket.With a swish of his wand the trunks were back to their original size.

"Thanks,Remus," Harry said.

"Well,Harry,when are we leaving?" Remus asked him.

"In about an hour,so you can start packing if you want.You guys too Tonks,Kingsley.I will call Alastor and tell him to get ready.I don't know when we wil be back so you should pack clothes to last a while,any weapons you might have and anything else you might need."

"Ok,I will be back in an hour," Remus told him.

"Me too Harry," Tonks agreed.

"See you in an hour Harry," Kingsley bade goodbye,and they all disapparated.

"Alastor Moody,Order of the Phoenix," Harry said into his medallion.

"What do you need Potter?" Moody's voice asked.

"We are leaving in an hour so get ready,pack clothes,any weapons you have,knives,swords,anything,and anything else you might need."

"Okay,I'll be there in an hour."

"Okay bye."

"Well,to Godrics Hollow then mate?"

"To Godrics Hollow."

"Where are we going to stay Harry," Hermionie queried.

"Well,I was going to buy a house," He said with a sly smile. "I have the money,and I need somewhere to live now that Grimmauld place is to dangerous."

"Oh cool,Now I can come to your house," Ginny said blushing.

"Hey,I don't think so,at least not without me," Ron interjeceted.

"No,never," Harry laughed.

"What do you guys want to do for an hour?"

"Duel," Ron suggested.

"Not right now,Maybe we can play chess."

"Okay,I don't know why,you always lose."

"Not this time.Hey guys I was thinking,we are all going to have jobs on this mission,Kingsley's,Tonks',Moody's,and Remus' is dueling,along with Remus' defense.Bill's is curse breaking,mine is pretty much everything,but what can you guys do?Ginny can duel and heal,Ron,you can duel and make strategies,incase we need to strategise,and Hermionie,you can duel and figure out new spells we might need.Is that okay with all you?"

"Yeah, of course Mate," Ron said.

"I would do anything for you Harry," Ginny told him.

"Me too, Harry," Hermionie agreed.

"Great,Hermionie can you start on finding spells immediately?I can pay for anything you need."

"Yes of course,I woud love to.But I will need to go to diagon alley."

"Okay we can head there right now if you want,while we're waiting.Lets go.Ginny,grab my arm,please."

And with tht he apparated with Ginny,the other two quickly doing the same.They arrived outside Flourish and Blotts bookstore.Not many people were in Diagon Alley because they were scared of an attack.

"Okay,Hermionie,here is some money," He said handing her a bag of gold. "Go get whatever you need,I am going to a weapon store in Knockturn alley."

"Why are you going there mate."

"I want to get some weapons for all of us,I have a feeling we will need more than magic on this trip."

"I'll go with Harry," Ginny said. "Ron,you go with Hermionie."

"Okay,meet us at the apothecary,there is some stuff I need there also."

"Okay bye," Hermionie bade them.

Harry and Ginny walked into Knockturn alley hand in hand.There weren't to many people in Knockturn alley either,Hary suspected the death eaters stop coming out in public.They reached the weapons shop which was empty and walked in.

"Is there something you need," The salesman asked grumpily.

"Yes,I wanted some weapons.Swords,knives,axes,anything you have."

"Yes,Let me get those for you."

He walked into the back and didn't come back for five minutes.When he did he was carry Knives,swords,axes,and bow and arrows,all sheathed in leather.

"Okay, this is is a sword,made from silver,that won't break.Great for werewolves and vampires.I also brought out these knives,there poisen tipped,made from the finest steel in Britain,and charmed not to harm the owner.This axe,I reccomend,its made from Titanium,its charmed to be as light as wand,and its got a wooden stake on the bottom of the handle great for vampires also charmed not to hurt the owner. The last thing we have here is a bow,its great for silence and range,it has a variety of darts to choose from."

"Okay,I'll take four of the swords,twenty knives,four axes,and four bows,and what knd of arrows do you have for it?"

"We have poisen tipped,wooden,or accuracy darts,they are charmed to hit whatever you want them to,all you have to do is say what you want to hit then say _Accurium."_

"I'll take five hundred of the accuracy darts."

"Okay,is that it for you,sir?"

"Yes thats it."

"That will be one thousand galleons,twenty sickles,and three nuts."

Harry handed him the money and shrunk his purchases and put them in his pocket.With his money bag considerably lighter he left the store and made his way out of knockturn alley with Ginny.They walked in silence until they got to the apothecary where Ron and Hermionie were browsing the products.

"Hey guys," Ginny said.

"Hey,what did you guys buy?" Hermionie asked them.

"I bought four swords,twenty knives,four axes,and four bows with five hundred accuracy arrows."

"Cool,I can't wait to see them," Ron said excitedly.

"So what did you want to get here?" Ginny asked.

"Some potions."

"Can I help you dearies," The shopkeeper asked nicely.

"Yes,I wanted to buy some pre-made potions."

"What kind?"

"Some polyjuice,and some veritaserum."

"Oh,I'm sorry,those are only approved for ministry use."

"Im from the ministry here is my badge," With a wave of his wand under the table a badge appeared in his hand and he handed it to her.

"Ah okay,Mr.Rosenhouse from the auror department,How many vials would you like?"

"Four of each,please."

"Let me get that for you."

She went in back to get the potions and came out a couple minutes later with eight vials of potion floating behind her.

"Would you like these charmed so it automatically refills when its empty?"

"Yeah,that would be great."

She took out her wand and said a long incantation over each one.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"That will be two hundred galleons even."

He handed her the desired amount and exited the store signaling to the others to be quiet till they left.

"Harry,how did you make that badge appear," Hermionie asked when they were out of earshot.

"I saw Dumbledore use a smilar spell one time so I wanted to learn it."

"Wow,that was amazing,but why did you want those potions?" Hermionie tried.

"In case we can't be ourselves, and incase we need to question somone."

"Do you know what this means?" Ron said excitedly.

"What," Harry wondered.

"If we can get a hold of a death eater we can infiltrate Vol- Voldemort's headquarters."

"Yeah,I was planning on doing it by myself."

"Harry James Potter,you are not doing it by yourself,it is far to dangerous.How dare you even think about it," Ginny yelled.

"Okay,okay,we can talk about this later,we need to get back home."

"Okay I'm ready," Ron said.

And with that they disapparated back home,Ginny with Harry again.They landed in the kitchen of the burrow where Moody,Remus,Tonks,Kingsley,Bill,Mr. Weasley,and Mrs. Weasley were waiting.

"Oh there you guys are,I was getting worried,you didn't tell me where you were going," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Sorry mum,It was sort of a spur of the moment thing," Ron said.

"Well,are you kids ready to go," Moody asked.

"Yes,we're ready," Harry told him.

They all grabbed their trunks that were in the kitchen from earlier and shrunk them and put them in their pocket.

"Goodbye, Mum," Ron said Hugging her.

"Goodbye, Mum," Ginny repeated.

"Goodbye,all of you," She said crying and hugging them all.

"How will we be going?" Bill asked.

"The knight bus,It should be here in about-"

There was a loud honk outside and the knightbus pulled up in front of the burrow.The nine made their way on board as Mrs. Weasley waved goodbye.

"Where is it you'll be going?" The new conductor asked.Harry figured Stan was still in jail.

"Godrics hollow."

He gave them their tickets and they found their seats in the back and sat down.

"Well,off we go," Remus said lightly.

"Yes,off we go," Harry agreed.

Harry sat with Ginny,Ron with Hermionie,Tonks with Remus,and Kingsley,Bill,and Moody all had their own seat.Suddenly Harry felt very exausted and he fell asleep on Ginny's shoulder.

A/N: I NEED A BETA,IF YOUR WILLING CONTACT ME AT or leave a reveiw saying your willing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out.

DISCLAIMER:This is very annoying but i dont own harry potter and never will,stop asking.

"Wake up sleepyhead," Ginny shook Harry lightly.

"Huh? Where are we?"

"At Godrics Hollow,lets go."

They got up and exited the bus onto a cobblestone road that led into a small village.As they walked on the road past the houses they saw muggles hanging their laundry or plowing their felids.At the end of the cobblestone street was a large house,It was a mansion.

"Wow,do you see that mansion?"

"What mansion Harry," Remus asked.

"The mansion right in front of you."

"Theres no mansion there Harry," Hermionie said skeptically.

"What,there is a huge mansoin right there," He said getting frustrated.

"We can't see a mansion Harry," Ginny said nicely.

"Well then maybe only I can see it."

"Why would that be," Ginny wondered.

"Maybe because its mine,and only a Potter can see it."

Harry ran onto the property and tried the door,amazingly it was unlocked.

"Come on you guys," Harry said,for the rest were still standing outside.

"It won't let us in," Kingsley stated.

"What do you mean?"

"There is a force feild or something,its charmed." Remus acknowleged.

"Well,hold on,I'll fix it."

d

Harry ran inside the house into the entrance hall.Wht he saw took his breath away.There was a marble staircase with golden railing that went to a second floor as Harry could see.Then there was a hallway,also with marble floors that led into a sitting room.On the right was another hallway that had several doors.Hanging from the ceiling was a diamond chandalier.

"Who are you," Said a squeaky voice behind Harry.He whipped around,wand in hand to find a house elf with a scared yet determined expression on her face. "Who are you," She repeated.

"Im,Harry,Harry Potter."

The house elf's eyes grew big and her mouth hung open.

"Young Harry,we didn't think you would ever return,sir."

"Um,okay,but I have some friends outside who need to come in but they can't,could you fix that."

"Yes sir,I can."

She shut her eyes and began a long incantation.Harry didn't even know what she was saying.When she was finished she opened her eyes and said, "It is done sir."

The others hurried inside after the wards fell down and found Harry talking to a house elf.

"Who is this Harry?" Hermionie asked.

"What is your name?" Harry asked the elf.

"Pokey,Pokey is my name sir."

"Well,Pokey,why are you here?"

"I am here to serve you,I am the Potter house elf."

"Well,thank you Pokey,could you show us around?"

"Yes sir."

She took them through the entire house which was roughly the size of half of Hogwarts.It had a training room that had anything you need to train,including a dummy that was animated.It also had a drawing room,a living room,a family room,two kitchens,a library twice the size of Hogwarts' library.A dining room,Its own bank,and nineteen bedrooms,including the most magnificent bedroom Harry had ever seen.It was the master bedroom.It was the size of the great hall with a bathroom,and a four poster bed that was fit for a king.After she showed them around,Pokey took them back to the sitting room.

"This is mine can you believe it?"

"I know its amazing,im so happy for you Harry," Ginny said kissing him.

"This is magnificent Harry," Hermionie agreed.

'Yeah,mate,Its...its...I don't even have a word for it."

"But what I want to know is why me,nor Sirius knew about this place," Remus said.

"You did,this was my parents house that Voldemort attacked."

"Yes,I know that,but me and Sirius thought it was in ruins.And don't think we hadn't checked back here,but all we saw was land."

"Oh yes,Master and mistress left a note to explain it,I will retrieve it." Pokey disappeared with a pop,and reappeared seconds later holding a rolled up parchment.She handed it to Harry,and he unrolled it to find neat writing.

_Dear,Harry,_

_If your reading this than we have met an untimely demise and you have found your old home.I am sorry you were never informed of its existence but keep in mind it was for your safety.We have left you this house along with our old possesions.We didn't inform anyone of this house,not even Sirius or Remus.These are dark times and we can't trust anybody.If you haven't already met,you have a house elf named Pokey,she will aid you in anything you may need.This house is protected by every charm you can imagine.If you want to see them our graves are located in the cemetary down the road.There are some items I have arranged to be put in the attic you should see,including our wands.Your father and I love you Harry.And always will._

_forever our love,_

_Lily,and James._

"Wow," Harry choked out before he broke down.Ginny held him in her arms as the others watched sympathetically until he looked up.

"Well,Lets get settled in then." And with that he got up,Ginny following him,and left the room,to go to is room.The others did the same.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked when they were inside his glorius room.

"Yeah,It was just seeing that letter,it just-" He broke off and strangled a sob.

"Its okay,and when you want to,we can go to their graves,and I'll be right there with you."

"Thanks Gin,I love you."

"I love you to," She said kissing him.

"Hey guys,come on out lets have a look around," Ron yelled through the door.

"He's tactless," Harry stated.

They got up and left the room ,and walked downstairs into the sitting room where the others were waiting.

"Before we do anthing else,I have things I need to give you," Harry said taking the weapons out of his pockets,and unshrinking them.

"Now,you three," He said pointing to Ron,Hermionie,and Ginny. "Take one sword,one axe,five knives,and one bow,and one hundred amd twenty five arrows each."

"Harry,why do we need all this stuff,your starting to worry us," Hermionie said lightly.

"Because,we are no longer kids learning how to make a feather float,we are hunters,and we have a mission,a dangerous mission and if we arn't fully prepared it could be us killed,and Im not willing to let that happen to my family."

"Harry,Im right behind you," Ginny stated.

"I won't leave your side," Remus said.

"You would be in trouble if I left Harry," Tonks joked.

"Aye,Albus would want me to watch over you," Moody agreed.

"Harry,your almost like a little brother," Kingsley told.

"Your family Harry,besides,mum would kill me if something happened to you." Bill said.

"Im sorry I doubted you mate," Ron apologised.

"Harry,its just,it almost seems as if you don't mind killing anymore," Hermionie whispered.

"How could you say that,I would never harm a single soul if I didn't have to.Death has ruined my life,and yet you still think Im able to kill without remorse.I thought you knew me better than that."

"Harry,Im sorry,I shouldn't have-"

"No,it's okay,I guess you had a right to question me,You are going to have to do the same as me.But,if you will excuse me,I am going to look in the attic."

"I'll go with you," Ginny offered.

"Okay,lets go."

He led the upstairs into his room and pulled out the staircase that led to the attic.He helped Ginny up then got up himself.The attic was empty except for one trunk that sat in the middle of the room.Harry walked over to it and opened it.There was a long thin box on top.He picked it up and found two wands inside.

"These are...My parents..I can't believe it."

"Are,you okay,Harry?"

"Yeah,Im fine,I just can't believe I have their wands."

There were two tags on the wands,the shorter wands tag said

_Lily Evans,Phoenix Hair,Redwood,eleven inches._

The second tag on the longer wand read:

_James Potter,Phoenix hair,Oak,fourteen inches._

"My dad's wand is exactly like mine,so is my mom's."

He took out a small jewelry box and opened it.On top was a note.He took it out and read.

_"Son,_

_If your reaading this than you know about the horcruxes.We also know about them,Albus told us.Short after he did,Sirius brother delivered this to us one day before he died.We never told Albus we had it,so I don't think you know we had this.Not only is it one of the keys to destroying Voldemort,it also holds magnificent powers,When it is reunited with the other three founders treasures whoever has them will hold power beyond comprehension.It is impertive you keep all four treasures away from Voldemort.Now,this horcrux was never destroyed,so it is left up to you,I regret not telling Albus we had it,for he could destroy it im sure.It is time to go,I love you Harry._

_Love, your mother and father._

Harry put the letter down and looked inside the box,what he found made his heart stop.It was Slytherins locket.

"Harry,whats wrong what is it?" Ginny aske concerned.

"This..is..Slyth- its Slytherins locket,one of the horcruxes," He said breathlessly.

Harry got up and jumped down the ladder with Ginny hurrying after him.He ran down the stairs two at a time and into the sitting room where the others looked up worriedly.

"Harry,whats wrong?" Remus asked concerned.

"I..fou- found it."

"Found what," Kingsley asked also.

"A horcrux,Slytherins locket,in my basement."

"Harry are you sure?"

"Yes,Remus,Im sure.See." He held it up for everyone to see.

"Is it still a horcrux?" Hermionie asked.

"Yes,the spell hasn't been removed.And I don't know how to remove it.Bill,do you think you could."

"I could try,but if its cursed by Voldemort himself,I can''t promise anything."

"Thats all I ask,here," He handed him the locket and he began chanting over it.

After five minutes of silence,except for Bills chanting,he looked up.

"I'm sorry Harry,this is just about unbreakable,even for me."

"Well,what kind of spell do you need."

"I think it would be sort of an excocism spell of sorts,since it is a soul in it."

"Hermionie,could you look up anything on excorcism spells or horxruxes."

"Sure,I'll start right now." And with that she got up and went to research.

"I doubt,she can find it in book,but I guess its worth a shot."

"If you can't find it in a book,than ow did Voldemort find out?"

Suddenly an idea sprung into Harry's head.

"We have to go to Hogwarts,Ginny, Remus,Kingsley,Alastor,come with me,the rest of you stay here.Ginny,your arm,please.Now,we will apparate to Hogsmeade,and walk from there."

"Why can't we fly?" Ginny asked.

"There are wards on the castle that Professor Dumbledore put up that keep us from flying in.":

"But since he's gone wouldn't the wards be gone?"

"Yes,but there are other wards that prevent us other than his."

"Oh."

"Are we ready."

"Yes,Lets go," Remus answered again.

Cracks were heard around the room as they apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Okay,lets go," Harry said when they were in Hogsmeade.They set out on foot up the road to Hogwarts,Harry in front,Alastor bringing up the rear.Harry and Ginny had their weapons with them.Their swords sheathed at their waste,as was their axe,and knives,and their bow and arrows attached on their backs.

"So,Harry,What are we here for exactlY?" Remus asked.

"I need to talk to Slughorn,and get something of mine."

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the gates.

"I'll tell Mcgonogall to let us in," Harry said. "Minerva Mcgonogall Order of the Phoenix," Harry talked into his medallion.

"What is it Potter."

"I am outside the Hogwarts gates,could you open them?"

"Yes,I'll be right there."

They waited for five minutes before she came out and opened the doors.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when they were inside the entrance hall.

"I need to talk to Slughorn and get something from your office."

"Oh,and what would that be?"

"My Gryffindor sword."

"And what do you need that for?"

"To stop Voldemort."

"Well,you know where Professor Slughorn's office is,I'll be in mine when your ready.The password is acid pops."

"Thank you Professor."

He raced up the stairs to Slughorns room.The others were behind him.When he reached his office he rapped on the door.

"What is it- Oh,its you,and what can I do for you my boy?"

"I need help,I found one of Voldemorts horcruxes,but I don't know how to get rid of the curse."

"And what makes you think I know how to get rid of it?"

"Because you are the only one who knows anything about horcruxes."

'Well,I don't know the spell,but I can tell you this,you will only find it in one book in the world,and that book is in Dumbledore's library.Its slytherins diary.In it he has notes on horcruxes.Thats all I know,Im sorry I can't be of more help Harry."

"Its okay sir,thank you so much.Goodbye."

"Goodbye Harry."

He closed the door and Harry led the others to Mcgonogall's office.

"Acid pops," Harry gave the password to the gargoyle.

He stepped up on the revolving staircase with the others huddled behind him.He walked into the office without knocking.

"Professor,Im here to pick up my sword."

"Well,there it is Potter,go ahead and take it."

Harry summoned the sword case to him and took the sword out and held it in his hand.He felt power flow through his veins.With a swish of his wand he conjured a black leather sheath and put the sword inside, and tied it next to his other sword around his waist.

"Professor,I need to access Dumbledore's library,where is it?"

"Through there," She said pointing to a door.

"Thank you."

He walked through the door and didn't come back out for ten minutes.

"Did you find it?" Remus asked him when he returned.

"Yes this is it," He said showing them an ancient looking book.In the corner it said 'Salzaar Slytherin'.

"Thank you Professor."

"Good luck Potter."

Without another word he swept out of the office and down the stairs.

"Is that all we needed,can we leave now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes,We can go home now."

"So,why did you need that sword?" Ginny queried.

"Its one of the founders treasures,when all four are brought together,The owner will have magificent power.My mom told me."

"Okay, were here,lets apparate back to Godrics Hollow," Kingsley said when they were back to Hogsmeade.

With four cracks they disapparated back home.

"What did you guys do?" Ron asked when they appeared in the sitting room.

"We,got some things." He showed them the sword and told them the story his mom told him in the letter.Then he showed them the book.

"So somewhere in that book,it tells how to destroy horcruxes?"

"Yes,Hermionie,and I was hoping you could find out where and tell me when you find it."

"Yes,Hear let me see it."

He handed her the book and she began pouring over it.

"Now,Remus do we have any spies in Voldemorts ranks?"

"Yes,two,why?"

"Do they know the location of his headquarters?"

"Yes,but why?"

"Does Voldemort know that they know where his headquarters are?"

"No."

"How did they hide this information?"

"They are quite accomplished occlumens and very poweful wizards,in fact they could even give you a run for your money.They were trained by Dumbledore himself,when he was a little bit younger.Now why do you need this information?"

"I am going to infiltrate his headquarters and get his snake Naigini."

"Not by yourself."

"No,all of you guys will be with me.I know there's no chance of talking you out of it,but you only go on one condition.You listen to any orders I give you,even if that includes saving yourself."

"Agreed," Remus answered before anyone said anything else.

"Now,I need you to talk to those spies and figure out where his headquarters are."

"I will do that right now,and while I remember,here are Ron,Ginny's,and Hermionie's medallions," He said handing him three medallions.

"Thank you ,Remus," Ginny said.

"Yes thank you," Hermionie told him.

"Thanks Remus," said Ron.

"You are all welcome,now I will contact them right now." And with that he strode away.

"Well,what do you guys want to do?" Ron asked.

"Actually I was hoping Alastor could teach us how to use our weapons."

"Whats that,did I hear my name?" Alastor called out.

"Yes," said Harry as he walked towards Alastor. "I was hoping you would teach us how to use our weaons."

"Aye,I could do that, bring them over here and we will get started." He said geturing to Ron,Ginny,Hermionie.

Harry gestured for them to come over and they gathered around Alastor.

"What weapons do we have here,okay.These are nice weapons to have," He said,holding a knive. "Now,there's not much actual fighting that I can teach you with a knive,its pretty cut and dry,but I can teach you how to throw them which is a good thing to know."

He showed them how to put their fingers,and throw their knives,then after that he showed them how to sword fight.He started showing more definsive moves first then moved on to offensive.After,he showed them how to shoot a bow and arrow,which wasn't needed because they had the special arrows,but he said you could never be to sure.

"The axe,is pretty much the same as the sword,not much difference there," He told them. "Thats pretty much as much as I can teach you,you'll have to keep training by yourself."

"Thank you Alastor."

"No problem Potter,anything you need just ask."

At that moment Remus walked into the room.

"Harry,I talked to our spies,and they said its a peice of land,over here in East Britain." He said,taking out a map and pointing to a spot,it magically zoomed in to show the peice of land.It was outside of a town called Angleton.

"Okay,we will leave in two days time,I want all of you training,with weapons,and magic.And I don't mean just Ron,Hermionie and Ginny,I want every single one of you training." He said to all the order members.

"Of course Harry," Kingsley said.

"Ok,now Im going to train,I'll see you later,want to come Gin."

Ginny followed him in to the training room which automatically changed when they walked in.It was huge and had pads all around it.There were two animated dummies in the middle of the room,both holding a wand in one hand and a sword in the other.One of the dummies spoke,

"We will be dueling with magic and swords,one on one no help."

Harry replied, "Yes. Ginny get ready."

She took out her sword and her wand as Harry did the same with the Gryffindor sword and his wand.

"One," The dummy counted, "Two...three."

"Expelliarmus," Harry shouted at his dummy.It moved out of the way and shot a spell of its own which Harry vanished.

"Stupefaylus totalus," Harry yelled.His curse was perfectly aimed and the dummy jumped to the ground to avoid it.By the time the Dummy got up Harry had yelled, "Expelliarmus."

The dummies wand flew out of his hand and in front of Harry on the ground.

"I guess it's with swords now." Harry said.

He brought his sword down in a wide arc that the dummy parried.Harry slashed and parried for a while on the definsive until the dummy started to wear down.He brought his sword around in a circle slicing the dummy's head clean off.Ginny was battling her dummy still.She had successfully disarmed him,and was now swinging her sword ferociously at him.She was however driving him back.As she swung her sword upward he blocked it,and she took her chance and yelled, "Stupefy," with her wand pointing at the dummy.

"Wow,Great job Gin."

"Thanks,Harry.What do we do now?"

"I am going to keep training,this room has a whole bunch of special charms on it to help you train.Like you can turn the gravity up or down so you can train while floating in air or turn it down and you can train in twice the gravity so you can gain strength and stamina.And there's a charm that will make it so spells shoot out at you and you can pratice dodging and sheilding them."

"Okay,just take it easy,and don't hurt yourself."

She exited the room and left him alone.

"Gravity,up two levels,defensive charm activate," Harry said aloud.

Immediately Harry felt the gravity intense,so he could barely move.A spell came at him out of nowhere that he barely got his sheild up in time to block.He could barely move his wand arm,but he knew he needed to get more strength and stamina if he was to survive the war.Another curse came at him that he vanished.Now two spells were coming.He managed to keep his defenses up until one hit him in his back.The curses kept flying at him and hitting him while he was on the ground.His body seemed to break more with each curse.

"Defensive training deactivate," He coughed out along with some blood.

The gravity was so intense he could barely get up.He reactivated the dummies and gave them orders to duel him.One with swords and one with magic,all the while the gravity still increased.

"Ex-Expelliarmus," Harry choked out,three hours later.He had been training non-stop for three hours,and his body had taken a bad beating.At that moment Ginny came in the room and saw him limping,leaning against the wall as he battled two dummies with a sword and magic.A curse hit him in his knee and he fell to the floor.

"Stupefy,Expelliarmus," Ginny shouted frantically as she hit both of the dummies. "Harry,how do you disactivate this gravity charm?" She asked frantically as she attempted to hoist him up off the ground.

"Gravity,back to normal," He said before he passed out in Ginny's arms.

A/N:I NEED A BETA I got the idea for the gravity charm from dragonball z.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER..IF I DID I WOULD BE EATING CAVIAR RIGHT NOW.**

Harry awoke in his bed,to find Ginny lying next to him.His body hurt horribly,every inch of it.

"What time is it," Harry asked groggily.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning."

"What,why did I sleep so long."

"Well we couldn't heal your injuries fully,I tried but I don't know enough,So we had to order some potions to give to you.They must have made you tired."

"How did I get injured."

"You were training to hard,and it damaged your body."

All of a sudden it came back to him.Him fighting the dummies,and passing out in her arms.

"Harry,you better not ever train like that again I was so scared," Her voice sounded angry.

"I'm sorry Gin,but if I don't train I won't be good enough to win Voldemort."

"Okay,but you don't have to train that hard."

"Fine,I will ease my training a little bit."

"Thats better,now lets go eat."

"Whats for breakfast?"

"Well,Kingsley made waffles,Hermionie made potatoes,Remus made bacon,and Bill made eggs."

"Well,this should be interesting."

"Yes,very.Whats wrong," She asked,for he had just winced as he got up.

"My body hurts."

"Well,maybe later I can give you a massage," She whispered huskily into his ear.

"Oh,I could get used to this."

"Come on."

He follwed her down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ron,Alastor,and Tonks were watching the others cook.Tonks was the first to see him.

"Wotcher Harry."

"Hey Tonks."

"Harry,how are you?" Remus asked.

"Im okay,just hurting a little."

"We were worried about you,you took quite a beating," Kingsley told him.

"Yeah,sorry I worried you."

"Forget it,just don't do it again."

"Ok Kingsley.So now is that food done?"

"Yes,it is." Remus levitated the food over to the table and the others began putting it on their plates.

"This is wonderful," Harry said ten minutes later as he shoved the remainder of his waffles in his mouth.

"Thank you," Kingsley said. "I went on a trip to Belgum and they taught me how to make waffles."

"Well,does anybody want to train with me?" Harry asked.

"I don't think you should be training just yet Harry,and I think we should put off the mission tommorrow." Ginny told him.

"Gin,I'm fine,I have taken worse believe me."

"I know Harry but-"

"Gin,it's okay im sorry I worried you yesterday but im fine really."

"Okay Harry, but we are all training with you."

"Ah,I don't want to train," Ron complained but with one stern look from Ginny he was silenced.

"Well,I'll be waiting in the training room," Harry said as he and Ginny made their way out.

"Well,that was quite a workout," Kingsley said as him,Remus,Harry,Ginny,Ron,Hermionie and the others came out of the training room two hours later.Harry had dueled all of them at once,they beat him twice, he beat them once.

"You are going to make a fine auror one day Harry."

"Thanks Kingsley.Well,I don't know about you guys but I am bored just being cooped up in here,Lets do something."

"Like what Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know,maybe we can work more on that book though it slipped my mind."

"I haven't found anything yet but I've only read four pages so far,we've been so busy."

"Its okay Hermionie lets just go work on it right now."

"Would you like any help," Remus asked.

"No,I think we can handle it."

"Okay we will be here if you need us."

Harry led way up to his magnificent bedroom followed by Ginny,Ron,and Hermionie,with Slytherins diary in hand.

"Well,I can start looking for it and I'll let you know when I find something," Hermionie offered.

"That would be great,Your a lifesaver 'Mione'."

She took the book from his hands and began to pour over it.

"What do you guys want to do?" He asked Ginny and Ron.

"Play chess," Ron offered.

"Okay,set it up."

"What am I going to do?" Ginny complained.

Before he could answer her,Hermionie yelled, "I found it!"

"You did,let me see."

She gave him the book and pointed at the spot.There on page thirteen it talked of Horcruxes.

_"Horcruxes are of the darkest magic possible they enable a person to split his soul to remain immortal.The spell used to destroy a horcrux is of ancient magic ,dIscovered by me,Salzaar Slytherin this is among the hardest magic.To destroy a horcrux one must be of pure soul.An ancient magic spell 'excerium amorous' is used to destroy it.One must focus on being a whole soul to remove it."_

"Wow,I guess thats it,thats what I have to do.Its time."

He took the horcrux off his neck and went downstairs,the others following after him.He walked past the order members in the living room.

"Whats going on," Remus asked.

"He's going to destroy a horcrux," Hermionie answered.

All of them got up and followed him into the training room where he set the locket on the ground and backed away.

"Okay,now Be ready for anything,Dumbledore said there was a terrible curse on the ring,be ready to run or duck or anything."

He took out his wand and closed his eyes and tried to focus on a whole soul.

"Does anybody know what he meant when he said a 'whole soul'."

"No,what could it mean." Ginny asked.

"Maybe if i concentrate on Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort,when he was a 'whole soul'."

Closing his eyes and focusing on Tom Riddle before he was Voldemort,he felt power rise in him.A white glow surrounded him.

"Excerium amorous," Harry shouted.

For a moment nothing happened,then all of a sudden the locket rose in the air,a white beam shot from it and connected with Harry,then the glow filled the whole room and everyone was swept off their feet and thrown from the ground.They landed hard three feet away.A green light shot from the locket and then it dropped back to the ground.The green light sped at Harry and hit him in his chest.He felt horrible pain and then his world went black.

"HARRY," a hysterical Ginny cried with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What was that,was it the killing curse,it was green," Ron said worriedly rushing towards his friend.

"No,thank god he's breathing," Remus stated. "We have to get him to a hospital."

Suddenly another white light surrounded the room and a ghostly figure of Dumbledore appeared,he opened his mouth to speak and his voice sounded oddly distant,

"No,he will be fine he is the saviour of the wizarding world and will not be harmed today," With that he began an incantation in a language nobody understood.As if drawn up by a magical hand, Harry was raised off the ground and his eyes fluttered open.He was set back down on his feet unharmed as if nothing happened.

"What are you guys staring at?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You,you just,what happened?" Remus asked.

"I have no idea Remus."

"Oh,Harry im so glad your okay," Ginny said,flinging herself at him.

"Yeah Harry we were so scared," Hermionie agreed.

"Yeah mate,don't let that happen again."

"I won't Ron,that is what happened to Dumbledore's hand."

Harry walked over and picked up the locket.

"Be careful Harry."

"Its okay,Gin .its just a locket now."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it.Well,its getting late,we should go to bed,we have a long day tommorrow.We are going to be leaving at eight o'clock sharp,be ready.This will be hard,and I want you to know whatever happens to me,you have to keep destroying the horcruxes."

"Harry we arn't going to leave you."

"Gin,you have too,Remus and I have a wizards agreement."

"What I nev-,Ah Harry you are a quick one arn't you."

"What is it Remus," Ginny asked.

"When I said we would leave if he said to,I agreed to a wizards agreement,so he's right if he says we have to leave,we have to leave."

"Harry James Potter,you cuniving prat."

"Im sorry Gin, I won't let you get hurt.But im tired so im going to bed." He gave her a kiss on the lips and walked up the stairs to his bedroom.He took off his shirt and got in bed.As his head hit the pillow he fell off to dreamland.

Harry awoke at six o'clock in the morning and took a shower.When he was done he went to the kitchen to find all the others sitting at the table with grim faces.He took a seat next to Ginny and gave her a kiss.

"Good morning Gin,good morning everyone."

"G'morning Harry," Ginny welcomed.

"We will be leaving in one hour.Put on your weapons,and your battle gear,we will be travelling by portkey."

With that he swept out of the room and back up to his.He came back downstairs fifty minutes later with his dragonhide battlegear on and his weapons strapped around his body.Everyone else was waiting for him in the kitchen with their gear on also.

"Okay,is the portkey set up Remus?"

"Yes.I did it when you were getting ready.We will arrive right outside the house they are using."

"Great,what do we know about security?"

"Well,luckily our spies are the ones doing guard duty outside so that won't be a problem,inside we know that there will be at least eight death eaters guarding the room Naigini stays in.Voldemort's room is at the eastern most point of the mansion,its right next to Naigini's."

"Well then I guess this will be a challenge.But now to talk about our plan,we get in unseen and unheard take Naigini and get out,our best bet is to put a sliencing charm on the room right when we get in, so Voldemort can't hear us when we duel the death eaters.Any orders I give you,you follow,if that includes leaving me there while you escape,then you do it,and if Voldemort gets involved you will not try to battle him,you leave that to me."

"We understand Harry,we better go its time," Remus said.

"Well,everyone,this is it,be ready."

With that they all put a finger on the portkey and activated it.In a swirl of color they were gone to fight a losing battle that could end up with all of them killed.

They landed outside of a house in a forest.They could see two death eaters guarding the door.

"Are those ours,Remus?"

"Yes,they are,the one on the left is Ronan,and the other is Marcus they along with one other are the ones that saved you at Grimmauld Place.They are metamorphagi so they were not found out that day.The other one was Darius.Their all brothers,their the ones I told you about that trained alongside Dumbledore.They are extremely powerful,among the best in the world I would say,but there power is not well known they keep it hiddin.They are also quite accomplished leglimens and occlumens."

"Really, well, lets go."

They walked out of the forest and up to the death eaters guarding the door.They took off their masks to greet them.They were young looking,maybe in their twenties,both had cute faces and black jet like hair that somewhat resembled Harry's.Harry could tell they were powerful,he could feel it.

"Ronan,Marcus,how are you doing."

"Might be better if I didn't have to worry about you guys," Ronan answered.

"No need for the worry Ronan,Harry is with us he is very powerful."

"Oh I am sorry," Ronan said taking Harry's hand and shaking it, "I am Ronan,you must be Harry,Im sorry we havent met before now."

"Nice to meet you Ronan."

"And Harry, I am Marcus,nice to meet you," Marcus said,also shaking Harry's hand.

"Nice to meet both of you but we have to go now."

"Harry is right we need to be going I will introduce you to the rest later.Now if we are losing I don't want you to help us,you can't blow your cover.If Harry is in danger get him out but other than thet you don't do anything."

"No,Remus if we are losing I want them to help us,there isn't much they could do spying anymore."

"Well,if you think thats best."

"I do,so Ronan,Marcus,I want you to come with us,you know your way around the castle better than us,and you are both powerful,we might need you.When we get to Nagini's room we will have to duel,and once we actually get to her we will transfigure a cage and then send her back to my mansion."

"Okay,Lets go." Ronan said.

They opened the doors and walked into the mansion.They walked straight into a hallway with at least twelve doors.

"Well,which way do we go?" Harry asked.

"We go through this door," He said pointing to a door a couple feet to the right, "Which takes us through to another hallway where we turn left,and Naigini's room is the fifth door on the left.Room number 555,Voldemort's room number is 666."

"Okay,then,lets go."

Harry led the way with his wand out through the specified door.The others were doing the same thing.

"We have to be careful there will be three guards in this hallway,we didn't know till an hour ago."

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"We will have to duel them and hope nobody hears,I think our best bet is to stun them before they have a chance to battle back,that way no one can hear us."

They all walked up to the door with their wands out,and Harry opened it slowly and quietly,just enough to peek through to the other side.Just as Ronan said,there was three guards pacing the length of the hallway.They hadn't noticed the door open slightly.Harry closed the door back and turned to face the group.

"Okay,Alastor,Kingsley,and Me will go in first and stun the guards the Remus you come next to make sure everything is okay,and then the rest of you can come."

Alastor and Kingsley stood beside Harry and he opened the door,not slow and quiet like the last time but quick.Before the guards knew what was happening Harry,Alastor,and Kingsley had sent their stunning spells for them.Each curse hit their target and they rushed over to catch their falling bodies before they hit the ground.Remus then came and gave the others the signal to come also.

"Okay that was easy,but it will be alot harder next time."

"Now where do we go?" Alastor growled.

"It's right up here," Marcus said as he walked about five doors up and stopped.

"Okay,there will be two teams,the first one will be me,Alastor,Kingsley,Tonks,Bill,and Ronan,we will go in first.The second team will be Marcus,Hermionie,Ginny,And Ron.I want you to give the first team ten seconds,after the ten seconds is up I want all of you to come in and see if everything is alright."

"Okay,Harry,but there will be eight guards in there an only six of you will be going in first,that leaves two guards free to attack." Marcus pointed out.

"Actually,Bill will be casting a silenceing charm on the room so there will actually be three guards free to attack.But that is no problem i will take three,and Ronan can take two."

"Harry there is no possible way you can hit three people before any of them hit you,you would have to be one of the fastest wand slinger in the world," Remus told him.

"Well,if I wanted to take the risk,i probably could do it with just a wand,but I was going to use my weapons."

After saying that he took out two throwing knives in his right had and switched his wand to his left.

"We might have to kill while we are in here,I don't condone the killing of deatheaters,but if we are to get out alive it might be necessary,but I don't want you to think that you are evil,because you arn't,is that understood?"

Everyone answered, "Yes."

"Good,now team one lets go,Bill wil go first,then me,then Ronan,then the rest of you.Lets go!"

He opened the door and Bill rushed in followed by Harry,then Ronan,then the rest.As Harry sent a stunner toward the first death eater he heard Bill put the silencing charm on the room,then he heard Ronan shout a spell he didn't know.Before the other two death eaters Harry was handling could utter a single word Harry sent his two throwing knives at them.They hit their mark and stuck in the death eaters throats, killing them instantly.Harry heard the others send their stunners at the remaining death eaters,but not before one got their own curse off.It hit the wall only a foot from where Harry's head was.

"Good job,everyone," Harry said when they were finished.

The others began filing into the room after Remus.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Harry yelled franticly. "Ronan where is she?"

Naigini was nowhere inside the room,there was an empty pillow where she should have been lying.

"Harry,Im sorry,she was supposed to be here, I don't know where she is," Ronan apologised.

"You don't think Voldemort could know we're here do you," Kingsley asked concerned.

"I don't think so,Ronan and Marcus are great occlumens.But just in case,I want Remus,Kingsley,Bill, and Ronan to get Hermionie,Ginny,and Ron out of here,Alastor and Marcus stay with me."

Suddenly Harry's scar burst with pain and he doubled over,clutching his scar.

"Harry what's wrong," Ginny asked.

"HE KNOWS WE'RE HERE,WE HAVE TO GO NOW," He screamed.

Harry got up and opened the door and ran out to check if it was safe.There wasn't anyone in sight,but his scar was still on fire.The others came out together and stood worried.

"Where do we go,Mate," Ron asked,sheer terror evident in his voice.

"I don't know,Ronan,where do we go?"

"Um,this way," He said as he turned right and led the group.

As they turned right into another hallway they were met with about thirty death eaters blocking the path.As they turned to go back the other way ,they were met with the same sight,about sixty deatheaters in all.

"Well,Potter whats your call?" Moody asked nonchalantly.

"We can't duel them we will get slaughtered,Harry," Remus stated.

"I know,thats why we are going to go through that door," He said pointing to an open door about eight feet from them.

"Well Potter,we meet again," The cold voice of Lucius Malfoy drawled.

"Yes,Im surprised your still alive,last I heard Voldemort was pissed with you."

"How dare you,_Avada kedavra."_

Harry stepped aside as the curse went wide right hitting the wall.

"NOW," Harry yelled,for the group to run to the open door.

Harry led the way,shouting curses at the oncoming death eaters.They were almost inside the door when Bill got hit with a curse in his left shoulder,making him scream in pain.

"Everyone keep going,i'll take care of Bill," Harry screamed.

They did as they were told an continued into the room,while Harry shot curses at the death eaters so Bill wouldn't get hit.Harry and Bill barely made it in and closed the door before a killing curse it where they were standing,just moments before.They were in a very dark room.

"Where are we," Hermionie and Ginny asked at the same time.

Again Harry's scar seared and again he doubled over holding it,and suddenly they heard the cold hiss of a voice that was Voldemort.

"Allow me to answer your question," Voldemort's voice hissed,as the torches in the room ignited suddenly,illuminating the whole room.There in the middle of the room was Voldemort in his high backed arm-chair,with Naigini coiled around his neck and chained on the wall was none other than Severus Snape,and Draco Malfoy.

"You are in my holding quarters,where I like to punish those who have not been faithful to me."

"So why do you have them here," Harry asked,gesturing to Snape,and Malfoy.

"Were you jealous that Snape killed Dumbledore,something you couldn't do in fifteen years."

"Oh Potter,your head games won't work.I punished him because he disobeyed my orders,and Draco because he tried to flee from me" Harry sensed there was more to the story but he didn't push it

"But enough questions,did you actually think you could break into my own headquarters."

"Well,yeah,that was the consenses."

"Well now you and your friends will perish."

He stood up and took Naigini off his neck and set her on his chair.He then took out his wand and strolled over to where the unconscious Snape,and Draco were chained.With a wave of his wand,the door opened and about twenty five death eaters walked into the room.

"And now Potter,you will die."

**A/N..**I STILL NEED A BETA IF ANYONES WILLING,CONTACT ME AT 


End file.
